In a flat panel display (FPD), members containing an optical film such as polarization plates, phase difference plates and the like are used. As such an optical film, an optical film produced by coating a composition containing a polymerizable liquid crystal on a base material is known. For example, patent document 1 describes the optical film showing reverse wavelength dispersibility.